


Coming home

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Something's missing from the pack christmas party. So Liam goes out to find what, or rather who, he's missing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts), [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts), [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



Liam is on his way back home from meeting up with his pack at Scott’s house for christmas. It was wonderful, having his pack back in one place again. He didn’t think he would’ve missed them this much, but the relief of feeling their pack bond vibrating with joy was indescribable. 

There was only one person he missed having there. And while the others don’t agree with him, that’s the reason he’s out right now, searching for Theo. Because after everything they’ve been through together it feels like he should be there to celebrate christmas together. Because if you asked Liam, even though nobody did but that’s besides the point, Theo is part of their pack too. At least, part of the pack of people that stayed in Beacon Hills and didn’t go off to college yet. So that’s why he left the McCall house at around ten pm, in search of the last missing member.

It takes him a while to find Theo’s scent, but once he has it, he uses it to track Theo. Liam’s confused as to why the scent seems to stop in the parking lot of the park. When he looks around, he finds Theo’s truck. A steady heartbeat can be heard from within.

Liam walks over, seeing Theo sprawled across the backseat, fast asleep. He lightly knocks against the drivers window.

“Liam? What are you doing here?”, Theo mumbles.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well, what does it look like I’m doing? So did you just come here to bother me or do you actually want something?” Theo sounds more awake, and more annoyed, then a few seconds ago.

“Actually, yes.” Liam opens the drivers door, after having seen that it isn’t locked, and sits down in front of the wheel. “I’m going to drive back home and you will come with me to spend the night in a warm bed.”

“Pardon? Why would I let you do that? This is my truck!”

Liam turns around and gives him a mischievous smile. “Because as far as I can see, there’s no way for you to stop me.” And Before Theo has a chance to further protest, Liam turns the key that’s still in the ignition and drives.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, before a sigh comes from the backseat and Theo asks, “So, now that you’ve officially kidnapped me, why the hell are you doing this?”

“Because you’re pack.”

Theo lets out an unbelieving laugh. “I think I would’ve noticed if Scott invited me to join the pack. And since he hasn’t, I’m gonna ask again. Why are you doing this?”

Now Liam’s the one to sound a bit annoyed at the other boy. “As I said, because you’re pack. Maybe not part of Scott’s pack, but of mine.” A chuckle comes from the backseat, but Liam interrupts him again. “I know I’m not an alpha. But with Scott and the others gone for college, I’m the stand-in alpha. And as such, I can decide who I want in my pack. And you’re a part of that. So better just accept it, because I won’t change my mind.” 

It’s quiet for the rest of the ride to Liam’s house. When they get there, Liam directs Theo to the couch and makes them hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. He sets a mug down in front of Theo, one in front of himself, and opens Netflix. They’re the first few minutes into The Nightmare Before Christmas when Theo mumbles a “Thank you.”

Liam smiles at him, lies his head on Theo’s shoulder and continues watching the movie.

That’s exactly what he was missing when he was at Scott’s. And now that he has it, he’s not going to let it go. And if they share a few kisses, after the tv has already gone dark, then that’s the best christmas gift he could’ve asked for.


End file.
